


Punishment

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt, Dragon Age 100 Challenge<br/>Yin/Yang, Rule Breaking</p>
<p>Cullen and the Inquisitor disagree on how to dole out punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

“Inquisitor, we cannot allow these people to get away with this. We need to show strength. We must show them that actions such as these simply will not be tolerated!”

Ingrid sighed. She was beginning to regret requesting that she and Cullen handle this problem without Leliana and Josephine’s input; they were arguing in circles. “So what do you suggest, Commander? Off with their heads?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed.

“Well, what then?”

He paused, mulling it over. “A month in Skyhold’s cells should be sufficient, I’d say. Make everyone aware of their punishment, a warning to others.”

“A month??” She laughed. “Cullen, you can’t be serious. Lock them away in the dungeon for a month for enjoying themselves?”

He glanced around to make sure a soldier wasn’t about to walk into his office. “Look, you know better than anyone that I have nothing against a little bit of fun. But this was more than that, they _defiled_ your quarters. You’re the Inquisitor; it’s disrespectful, to say the least. Nobody is allowed in there under any circumstances, but especially not for… _that_.”

She moved closer to him. “Cullen, it’s me you’re talking to. You can say it. They had sex.”

He folded his arms, frowning. “Yes, they. As in ten people, some of which were my men! On every surface of your room, from what I could tell.”

Ingrid couldn’t help but smile at the image of an unsuspecting Cullen barging in on an orgy. He was no prude, but she had to admit that would be pretty shocking to anyone who wasn’t expecting it.

“Cullen, punishing them harshly to make an example won’t solve anything. They were just blowing off steam, indulging their desires. They are very young, and very stupid. Don’t you remember what that was like?”

“No, I don’t, actually. I never would have dreamed of participating in something like that when I was their age, and especially not in my Knight-Commander’s quarters!”

“Well, I’m not agreeing to lock them up for a month.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You weren’t there, you didn’t see the…things they were doing.”

“Maybe you should fill me in on the details?” She sidled up to him and coaxed one arm from its position across his chest, holding his hand in hers. He glanced down at her but kept his chin held high.

“Believe me, you’d rather not know. You may want to have all of the furniture replaced. In fact, that’s probably not a bad idea.”

“Cullen.” She stood in front of him, taking his other hand.

He shifted his weight. “Fine, two weeks, then.”

“Cullen.” She put his arms around her waist and locked her hands behind his neck. She could see him fighting the urge to give in, and finally he looked at her, his hard expression softening.

“Call them here, together. I will address them with you at my side, and I’ll tell them how terribly disappointed I am in their actions. If they break any rule again, even if it’s so much as forgetting to pay for their ale, they’ll have to leave the Inquisition. I’m sure they are already incredibly embarrassed as it is. Seeing you day in and day out? That’s almost punishment enough.”

He sighed, the corner of his mouth underneath his scar ticking upward. “You are too soft, you know that?”

“Tell you what,” she kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I’ll let you yell at them a little first. Put the fear of the Maker in them.”

“Oh, you’ll _let_ me, will you? My own soldiers?” He pulled her in closer, his large hands cupping her behind.

“You know,” he said thoughtfully, “there is some good that might come of this. There was this one position I had never seen before…”

She traced his lips with her fingertip. “Do tell, Commander. Do tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, there will be a follow-up to this, in which Cullen shows the Inquisitor which position intrigued him so. (smut - it will be shameless smut)


End file.
